rangers_teamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Oliver
Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver was a Legendary Power Rangers. Character History Early life Ranger Powers Green Ranger= As The Green Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Also retroactively known as Mighty Morphin Green Ranger or Green Mighty Morphin Ranger (unofficial titles). Zords *Dragonzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Dragon Power Coin *Dragon Dagger *Dragon Shield *Sword of Darkness (temporarily, under evil influence) *Power Sword (temporarily, Red Power Ranger loaned him the sword) *Blade Blaster *Mega Heater |-| White Ranger= As The White Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Also retroactively known as Mighty Morphin White Ranger or White Mighty Morphin Ranger (unofficial titles) Zords *Tigerzord *White Ninja Falconzord *White Shogunzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Tiger Power Coin **Falcon Ninja Coin *Saba *White Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewel (never mentioned in the Power Rangers universe but clearly seen being held by Tommy in some instances due to original Dairanger footage). *White Shark Cycle |-| White Ninja Ranger= As The White Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *White Ninja Ranger Power Techniques *Replacement: When a ranger is about to be hit by an attack they replace themselves with their ninja uniform allowing them to escape the attack. It was first used by Tommy in the battle against the Tenga Warriors in Ninja Quest. *Laser Power: It was first used in a combination attack by Tommy and Kimberly where they release energy (of their respective color) from their hands to defeat the Tenga Warriors in Stop the Hate Master. |-| Metallic Armor= When the White Ranger dons metallic armor, the white in his suit is replaced with a light silver coat. In this form he can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. He can also reflect light and use the reflection as a volatile blast. *Metallic Armor |-| Zeo Ranger V= As Zeo Ranger V-Red of the Zeo Rangers. Zords *Zeo Zord 5-Phoenix *Red Battlezord *Super Zeozord 5 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Red Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Red Power Sword *Zeo Jet Cycle V *Defender Wheel |-| Red Turbo Ranger= As the first Red Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers. Zords *Red Lightning Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Auto Blaster *Turbo Blade *Turbo Navigator *Turbo Lightning Sword *Turbo Cart |-| Black Dino Ranger= Black Ranger As the Black Dino Ranger of the Dino Rangers. Zords *Brachiozord *Cephalazord *Dimetrozord *Stegozord *Parasaurzord *Ankylozord Arsenal *Brachio Morpher **Black Dino Gem *Brachio Staff *Super Dino Mode *Raptor Rider *Dino ATV |-| Super Dino Mode= Ranger Keys MMPR Green Ranger= The MMPR Green Ranger Key is one of Tommy's personal ranger keys. This key along with (currently) 3 of the Sixth Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Orion (Super Megaforce Silver) who uses it to fight as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. |-| MMPR White Ranger= The MMPR White Ranger Key is one of Tommy's personal ranger keys. This key is mainly used by Orion (Super Megaforce Silver) who uses it to fight as the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Although it has not been used yet, it has been seen in the Ranger Key App. |-| Zeo Ranger V= The Zeo Ranger V Key is one of Tommy's personal ranger keys. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Troy Burrows (Super Megaforce Red) who uses it to fight as Zeo Ranger V. Although it has not been used yet, it has been seen in the Ranger Key App. |-| Black Dino Ranger= The Black Dino Ranger Key is one of Tommy's personal ranger keys. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as the Black Dino Ranger. It has also been used by Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) on one occasion so far. *Noah became the Black Dino Ranger alongside Emma (RPM Black) and Gia (Black Aquitar Ranger) as part of a all-black legendary Ranger Mode in their fight against X-Borgs on the Animarium. Soccer Moves Tommy Oliver Pokemon Tommy Oliver See also *Tsuyoshi Kaijo: The original Sentai Red and leader of the 34 Super Sentai in Gokaiger *Kenji Asuka: The original Sentai Green. *Sokichi Banba: The first Sentai White who likewise became leader when introduced, and second-in-command of the Super Sentai 199. *Kouichirou Endou - First Sentai Black leader. *Tom Oliver - His clone and successor of the Green Ranger powers. *The White Stranger - His great-great-great grandfather. *T. J. Johnson - The Ranger who replaced him as Red Turbo Ranger. Category:Green Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Mentors Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Zeo Rangers Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Dino Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Addition PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Mentors with Ranger forms Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR Co-Captains Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:PR Leaders who step down Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Rivals Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms